Forthencho
Forthencho, the Lord of Admirals, was an ancient Human military commander that was the head of the military forces of the First Human Empire, the interstellar collection of Humanity that existed over a hundred thousand years before the events of the Chaos Chronicles. Forthencho himself was considered one of the most important men in the galaxy at the time of the war with the Forerunners. In battle, he was at the command of the Grand Cruiser the Tara-Neede, an Erde-Tyrene-''class ship. Forthencho himself 'died' at the end of the war when his essence was absorbed through the Composer and placed within the minds of select groups of additional Humans. It is believed that the Lord of Admirals' spirit still exists in the descendants of the survivors of the battle. Biography Forthencho himself was born on the planet of Charum Hakkor, the seat of the Human government at the time. It was believed that he was born in the town of Hondorin, placed on the Eastern Shores not far from the capital city of the planet, Padok Hakkor. He was believed to have been the son of a wealthy politician who ushered him into the military life as most of his ancestors before him. Forthencho graciously accepted as was tradition of the eldest of sons. He rose to the rank of Admiral quickly before he had turned fifty, and he served in this position for well over a hundred years moving to many different parts of the galaxy, however, he was soon thrust into the war with the Forerunners. Humans at the time had discovered the Flood through their repeated tampering of the genome and attempting to use it for their own purposes to enhance their own lifestyles. When the parasite started to move and assimilate Forerunner worlds, Forthencho was at the head of the fleet, moving into their territory and glassing their worlds, cleansing them of their infections. The Lord of Admirals believed that he was doing the right thing by annihilating the surface of these worlds, though the Forerunners declared war, accusing them of violating the Mantle. Forthencho fought for many years against the Forerunners at the bridge of the ''Tara-Neede at mutiple battles such as at Far Reaching Twinkle, Ko Damma, and Tg-672-A, amassing over a hundred thousand ship kills in the time that he has served as the ship's commanding officer. Though he was decorated by her, Forthencho developed a resentment for the Morale Commander of the Human Empire, Yprin Yprikushma, effectively the political head of the Empire. During the time of war, Forthencho encountered the Chaos Emeralds, but at the time of their discovery they were not known as such. The Imperial scientists referred to them as Prapikashmi, the 'Timeless Stones'. Though it appeared as if the Forerunners had used them, Forthencho as well as his bridge crew believed that they were not the ones that created them. Also during this time, Forthencho earned the ire of the Didact who personally identified him as the one who had ordered the firing upon the undefended colony worlds and vowed vengence against him. After over 50 years of constant seige of Charum Hakkor, Forthencho was placed within a very dire situation from which there was no escape. Charum Hakkor was to fall, and he along with it. At the command of the Tara-Neede, Forthencho fought to the last ship, but were outgunned by the Didact's ship, the Mantle's Approach. ''Forerunner Prometheans boarded he Lord of Admiral's ship and captured him, submitting him to the horrors of the mechanical device known as the Composer, which disassembled Forthencho's body and implanted his essence within the minds of future Humans. Biologically, the Lord of Admirals was dead, but somehow he was alive at the same time. For a time, one of Forthencho's essences was carried by the ''ha''manue Chakas, and Forthencho made no effort to hide his presence, eventually taking control of Chakas' body for a brief time to speak with Yprikushma, who had taken control of Chakas' friend, a Florian named Riser. Additionally, Forthencho manifested himself outside of Chakas' body in the attempt to save Installation 07 from crashing into the planet intended to destroy the ring. With his task complete, Forthencho's essence passed with Chakas into the new form of 343 Guilty Spark, a Forerunner Monitor that was intended to serve as the caretaker of Installation 04. Forthencho lay dormant within Spark's core for over a hundred thousand years, still remaining strong, eventually, a fragment of Spark's programming was recovered, and Forthencho spoke once more. It is unknown where he went after that, and it is also unknown how many more ancient Humans carried Forthencho's essence. Category:Character Category:Human Category:First Empire Category:Military Personality The Lord of Admirals was a man who was clear in his duties to his empire and to his ship. He never faltered at the sight of combat and always went into a fight with his head held high. Even if the odds were slim he operated as a professional and honorably. Even though there was a hundred thousand years difference in culture, the Lord of Admirals could still be understood as a man who would do anything for his ship. However, it was known that when things became extremely personal for him his composure began to break. This can be seen with how he reacted uncharacteristically when Charum Hakkor itself was attacked by the Forerunners. He was also something of a snarky individual who doled out dry humor in a tone that was considered sarcastic. He possessed a sense of humor that in a good situation could lighten the mood. However, when he was faced with an individual that he disdained, Yprikushma being the prime example, he thought of them in such a manner that few would be present in the same room as him. When in a position of power or at an advantage, The Lord of Admirals would be fired up and would speak in ways that would encourage his crew. Behind the Scenes When I originally wrote the story ''Last Days of Charum Hakkor, I wasn't sure if Forthencho and his crew would have shared the same universe as the rest of the Chaos Chronicles. However, after a bit of thought on the matter, I believe that it would be interesting to include him as an alternate version of himself to stand alongside his canon segment. I thought it would also be interesting to expand on Forthencho as well as the ancient Human empire. List of Appearances *Last Days of Charum Hakkor (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:First Empire Category:Military